Just Another Day At Claire's
by Orange-Coyote
Summary: AU! Klaine has never met before. Kurt takes Brittany to the mall, expecting nothing out of the usual to occur. But a loud little girl catches his attention and her gorgeous older brother catches his eye even more. Will today be Kurt's lucky day? I do not own Glee or the song used in this story. I do however own my OC.


_**A/N: Hello all! This idea came to me while listening to the song used in the fic. I'll put the disclaimer at the bottom as to not ruin the surprise.**_

_**This is an AU in which Kurt and Blaine have never met and Blaine has a little sister.  
**_

_**If anyone has any title ideas for this, I'd love to hear them!  
**_

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Glee. I do NOT own the song used. I do however own the OC that stars as Blaine's little sister.  
**

* * *

Kurt sighs, the offending word already grating his nerves, but he makes no other outward sign of his displeasure concerning the direction Brittany is heading in. _Anything is bound to be better than the Disney Store Incident at this point,_ he thinks wryly to himself.

"Oh Kurtie, look! Claire's has the best friendship bracelets," the blonde squeals in delight as they near the store.

Kurt, being the gracious friend he is, says nothing and follows Brit inside. He scrunches his nose as the smell of plastic and little girl reaches his nose, reluctantly stepping fully into the establishment when Brittany lays questioning eyes on him standing at the fringe of the doorway. Sometimes he regrets giving his girls, Brittany in particular, such power over him.

"Kurt, what do you think of this? Isn't it pretty?" Brittany holds up a dreadful neon pink scarf coated with sequins that is more suitable for a five year old. Kurt merely smiles, which seems to be enough for her anyway.

Resigned to his fate (Brittany spent two hours here the last time), Kurt browses the nearest rack of jewelry, although how some parents and teens willingly pay twelve dollars or more for such materials he would never understand. Just as he picked up a Twilight Breaking Dawn bracelet to examine more closely (no one said Taylor Lautner didn't have _some_ things going for him), a loud whine caught his attention.

"But I want to go inside!" The little girl couldn't have been much older than six years old. Kurt couldn't help but smile at her exaggerated pout and crossed arms; it reminded him of his younger days. Her dark brown hair curled softly around her ears. The inner fashionista in him thought she looked adorable in her dark purple shirt and sparkling black skirt.

"I said no, Tess," the boy accompanying her (probably a brother or cousin left with babysitting duties if he was the age he looked) argued tiredly.

"But they have One Direction notebooks! And I still need to get their CD. And I have to get one! Everyone at school has them," the girl exclaims.

The boy sighs distressingly, passing his right hand through the mop of dark curls atop his head. It seems as if this is a common scene between the two, and if the boy's face is anything to go by then he'll probably meet the same fate as Kurt soon enough.

"Fine." The girl cheers at her obvious victory, the pout which formerly decorated her features easily replaced by a brilliant teeth-baring grin. "You get thirty minutes and then we're leaving," he says sternly. But the girl is already gone, swallowed all too happily by the products that caught her eye in the first place.

Kurt laughs quietly, his eyes glued involuntarily to the other boy as he grumpily walks into Claire's. It's only then that Kurt notices the wide, expressive hazel eyes along with unfairly attractive eyebrows. Only then he sees the rippling muscles become apparent with his every step and Kurt finds himself thinking that the boy is the hottest thing he's seen since Johnny Depp. He turns back around quickly, hoping the other boy didn't see him staring, didn't notice himself being ogled by some strange boy. Kurt waits anxiously as the seconds pass, seconds that feel like lifetimes. No slurs, no threats fill the air. He thinks he's in the clear until a smooth voice accosts him from his right.

"Sorry about that," he says sheepishly. "My sister is sort of a handful at times."

Kurt looks around, ascertaining that the hot guy is actually speaking to _him _before he responds. "It's perfectly fine. My step-brother isn't much better when a new video game is being released."

The other boy laughs, his eyes sparkling. Not a simple, polite laugh either but a laugh that wracks his body, coming straight from the belly, up his throat, and out between those beautiful, kissable lips of his.

Kurt stands silently, awkwardly as he waits for the sudden large bout of laughter to subside. A few moments later it recedes and tears are being wiped away. Kurt doesn't see the point of it at all (what he had said wasn't _that_ comical... well maybe if he knew of Finn's escapades too, but he doesn't), but he doesn't point that out in fear of scaring this beautiful boy away. He doesn't know anything about the boy with the stubborn little sister, doesn't even know his name, but Kurt feels an irresistible attraction already taking hold in his mind.

As if he can read minds, one of Kurt's questions are answered. "My name's Blaine, by the way." Suddenly a hand extends in Kurt's direction and he shakes it automatically, his mind still occupied with Blaine's eyes, his mouth, his physique. "And your name is...?" he prompts when Kurt doesn't respond.

Kurt pulls his hand away as if it burned, embarrassed from being so easily distracted by some guy. He doesn't even know if this guy is gay and he's already falling hard. "Kurt. My name is Kurt," he replies while hoping his voice sounds as casual and even as it does in his head.

Blaine smiles and his white teeth are added to Kurt's mental list of Blaine's positive attributes, which so far includes everything. "Like from _The Sound Of Music_?"

Kurt sighed wistfully in his mind. _A man after my own heart._ "Yes, one of my mom's favorites."

"She has good taste," Blaine comments. "You must get your beauty and musical preferences from her."

_Is he flirting with me? _"Yeah, she did," Kurt says sadly. The compliment goes completely forgotten as memories of his lovely mother he barely even remembers anymore flood his mind.

"Past tense?" Blaine asks bemusedly. Then his eyes widen in recognition and he winces, apologies spilling from him in a river of barely discernible babble. "Oh wow, of course. Oh God, Kurt I am so sorry. That was so callous of me. I didn't even stop for a second to think your mom might be deceased or something. You must hate me. I swear I didn't mean to purposefully upset you. I'm such an idiot. I'm so, _so _sorry, Kurt."

Kurt giggles as the words tumble out; a flustered Blaine is the most adorable thing he's seen in a while and a genuine fond smile stretches the countertenor's lips once Blaine pauses to catch his breath at the end of his spiel of atonement. "I have a feeling this is a common occurrence for you," he teases.

"Unfortunately," Blaine concedes. His face flushes in embarrassment, leaving Kurt to wonder what incidents the boy is recalling in his mind. Kurt feels his heart flutter in his chest at the sight.

Kurt decides to spare the poor boy any further chagrin by changing the subject completely. "Do you live nearby?" It's a simple question and Kurt expects a simple answer. It's not likely he'd want to talk any longer than what seemed polite anyway. Honestly, Kurt's a little surprised that Blaine doesn't seem put off by Kurt's fashion choices like most guys he knows.

"Near the edge of town," he imparts and Kurt, thinking that's the end of his response, goes to speak but is interrupted as Blaine describes his life. How his parents divorced and why, his mother taking him and his little sister and moving the family to a modest house halfway between Lima and Westerville, where Blaine attends Dalton High School and his sister attends Crawford Elementary School. He then goes into detail about the glee club there. He's so excited when he speaks that Kurt can't bear to tell him that he knows all about Dalton because he considered going there for a few months before decidedly remaining at McKinley. Instead he listens, nodding in all the right places and enjoying Blaine's various hand gestures and facial expressions while he recounts his tale.

"What about you?" Kurt reluctantly pulls himself back down to reality, away from Blaine's sparkling eyes and plump lips, and tells Blaine a summarized version of his life so far. Losing his mother, gaining Finn and Carole, belonging to a glee club of his own (he was one of the founding members of New Directions, after all), all the way up to why he's currently at Claire's. He grazes over the bullying aspects of his academic career because he has no idea how Blaine would react to his sexuality, and frankly Kurt doesn't want Blaine to leave just yet. This is the only conversation he's had with another guy that's lasted longer than five minutes (other than those with his fellow glee club members, of course).

Standing here and conversing with Blaine is an experience all of its own. Kurt feels comfortable, like he's known Blaine for years rather than a handful of minutes. It's something he's never really experienced before. Then Blaine shuffles closer to avoid being run over by a group of overzealous tween girls and the world around him stops. Kurt feels himself be engulfed by Blaine's scent. Kurt knows it's creepy to be _smelling_ Blaine, but he can't escape the heavenly cinnamon and coffee fragrance surrounding him.

"Kurt? Kurt, are you okay?"

Blaine's concern pulls Kurt back to the present and again he berates himself for getting so caught up in a guy he virtually know nothing about.

_Well, at least I know his name now._

_But you still have no idea if he's straight or not, _his mind counters.

_Now is not the time for_ _this!_

"I'm fine, Blaine." Blaine looks skeptical so Kurt hurries to reassure him. "I just zoned out a bit, that's all." Kurt nearly laughs aloud for the reason of his "zoning out," but keeps his expression calm and as normal as possible.

"If you say so."

They talk about other trivial things like coffee orders, favorite songs, and fashion choices. They talk about books and favorite school subjects. A half hour passes in such conversation before Kurt builds the courage to finally ask the big question.

"Do you have a girlfriend?" It's an innocent question so Kurt's justifiably taken aback when Blaine releases a loud laugh. He calms when he sees the look on Kurt's face.

"No. I'm 100% gay," he states with absolute certainty.

Kurt's surprised he doesn't faint then and there.

"Oh," was the only word Kurt could articulate at the moment as thoughts of kissing Blaine and dating Blaine passed unbidden through his mind at amazing speeds. Everything he had learned about Blaine up to that point was nothing less than perfect. Hearing Blaine say those words, _100% gay_, had sparked something inside Kurt, something unidentifiable. _Is this what love at first sight feels like?_

From the corner of his slightly blurry vision Kurt notices Blaine's face fall and feels the urgent need to bring back his blinding smile from a few seconds earlier.

"I'm also gay." He has no idea if saying the words will make Blaine smile again, but then the grin returns and Kurt feels a weight lift from his shoulders.

"That's great," the curly-haired boy enthuses excitedly. "I mean," he says more composedly, "another thing we have in common." He laughs awkwardly and Kurt can't help thinking again how adorable Blaine is when he's flustered like that.

"Yeah."

They stand quietly, both lost in their own thoughts, fantasies, and revelations when a bubbly pop song plays through the store, replacing the soft rock song that played beforehand.

_Sparks fly  
It's like electricity  
I might die  
When I forget how to breathe  
You get closer  
And there's nowhere  
In this world I'd rather be_

Kurt barely restrains the smile tugging at his lips. Apparently the universe has a sense of humor. _Of course_ a cheesy love song would play at this exact moment.

_Time stops like everything around me  
Is frozen, and nothing matters but these  
Few moments  
When you open  
My mind to things I've never seen_

Kurt thinks back to when Blaine stepped closer to him to avoid that gaggle of girls earlier; he thinks of how time seemed to stop in that moment. The lyrics are of the song are further evidence of the universe's involvement.

_Cause when I'm kissing you my senses come alive  
Almost like the puzzle piece I've been trying to find  
Falls right into place  
You're all that it takes  
My doubts fade away when I'm kissing you_

_When I'm kissing you it all starts making sense  
And all the questions I've been asking in my head  
Like "Are you the one?"  
"Should I really trust?"  
Crystal clear it becomes  
When I'm kissing you_

And if Kurt hadn't wanted to kiss Blaine before, now it was all he could think about. What did those pink, plump lips across from him taste like? How would they feel sliding against his own? What would Blaine do if Kurt closed the distance between them to find out? Would he push Kurt away? Would he maybe, _just maybe_, kiss back?

_Past loves, they never got very far  
Walls up, make sure I guarded my heart  
And I promised I wouldn't do this  
Til I knew it was right for me_

_But no one, no guy that I've met before  
Could make me feel so right and secure  
And have you noticed I lose my focus  
And the world around me disappears_

Well, Kurt could definitely relate to those specific lyrics. Despite his distinct lack of past lovers, he had loved in the past, albeit misguided loves he now looked back on and either frowned or laughed at. He had always guarded his heart after his mother passed and the Karofsky incident had only increased his defenses. His hopeless romantic side wanted to wait for the right guy to come around, his own Prince Charming, before indulging in anything more physical than the touch of the fingertips.

But here was Blaine, virtually unknown and virtually perfect, turning Kurt's brain to mush with a simple glance. His carefully built walls were knocked down in seconds. In Blaine's presence, Kurt had opened up so easily, so willingly, because he felt safe and and it all felt _so right._

_Cause when I'm kissing you my senses come alive  
Almost like the puzzle piece I've been trying to find  
Falls right into place  
You're all that it takes  
My doubts fade away when I'm kissing you_

_When I'm kissing you it all starts making sense  
And all the questions I've been asking in my head  
Like "Are you the one?"  
"Should I really trust?"  
Crystal clear it becomes  
When I'm kissing you_

Kurt suddenly feels warmth on his cheek. He knows it's not from blushing since it's impossible to blush with only one cheek, so he slowly turns his head in that direction to find the source. What he sees absolutely floors him.

Blaine's leaning in so closely that his minty breath puffs against Kurt's skin, his lips now that he's facing Blaine head on. The tenor's long, dark eyelashes flutter and he looks up at Kurt through his lashes, a silent question passing between them.

Kurt nods ever so slightly, and then his eyes close of their own accord as a pair of soft lips descend onto his own, connecting their mouths in a gentle, somehow fiery kiss.

_I've never felt nothing like this  
You're making me open up  
No point even trying to fight this  
It kinda feels like it's love_

As cheesy as it sounded, Kurt felt his lips tingle and a pleasant shiver run down his spine when Blaine pulled away to catch his breath. The lyrics playing in the background could not possibly have been more accurate, All Kurt could do now was hope Blaine felt the same way. Hope that he felt the pleasurable clench in his chest when they locked eyes.

Before Kurt could say a word, Blaine kissed him again. This kiss was less hesitant and full of promise. Kurt knew Blaine wanted a relationship just like he did, that Blaine wanted more and Kurt did too. Kurt melted into Blaine, his arms winding around the slightly shorter boy's neck as Blaine's arms wrapped steady and warm around Kurt's waist.

In that moment Kurt didn't care he was in a crowded store in a mall in narrow-minded Lima, Ohio. He didn't care that he was participating in a full display of public affection. All he felt was Blaine and the way his heart raced. All he heard was Blaine and a slight rush of his blood in his ears. He saw only the inside of his eyelids, but he knew on the other side of that thin barrier was Blaine.

_Cause when I'm kissing you my senses come alive  
Almost like the puzzle piece I've been trying to find  
Falls right into place  
You're all that it takes  
My doubts fade away when I'm kissing you_

_When I'm kissing you it all starts making sense  
And all the questions I've been asking in my head  
Like "Are you the one?"  
"Should I really trust?"  
Crystal clear it becomes  
When I'm kissing you_

As the final chorus fades away, Kurt pulls out of the kiss, smiling and breathless. He looks to Blaine and immediately takes notices of how wrecked he looks. Wide, darkened eyes and red, kiss-swollen lips meet his gaze, filling Kurt with an odd sense of pride he's never felt before.

_I did that, _he thinks. _He looks so sexy because of __**me**__._

As seems to be his tendency, Blaine breaks the silence between them. His voice sounds just as breathless as Kurt feels. "Kurt?"

"Yes?"

Blaine holds Kurt out at arm's length and inhales deeply, mentally preparing himself for whatever he's about to say. Kurt feels his nerves quiver within his stomach, but he pushes them away, eager to hear what Blaine has to say. They lock eyes and Blaine proffered exactly what Kurt had been hoping for.

"Kurt, would you go out with me... like on a date?"

Kurt only just represses the urge to throw in his arms in the air and release the squeal building up in his throat and nods emphatically instead, not trusting his voice to present itself calmly if he opens his mouth even the slightest bit.

Out of nowhere he's pulled back into Blaine's arms, the same muscular arms he had been admiring earlier, and he lets himself throw his arms around Blaine in return. The embrace is warm and full of affection and it's everything Kurt's ever dreamed of a romantic hug being. It's perfect and he wishes to never have to let go. But all good things must come to an end.

A bright voice rings out nearby. "Kurtie?"

At the same time a younger, equally voice called. "Blaine?"

Both boys groan simultaneously. Kurt because the moment is over and Blaine because now he has to deal with his little sister's inevitable questions about Kurt followed by teasing and thinly veiled blackmail.

"Over here, Britt!"

"I'm here, Tess."

The sounds of two pairs of footsteps draw nearer and the two boys reluctantly part from their shared hug, Blaine boldly taking Kurt hand and twining their fingers together. They share a smile before they're pounced upon by their respective female companion.

"Is he a dolphin too?"

"Who's this Blaine? Your boyfriend?"

"Can I touch his hair, Kurt? It looks so soft."

"When we get home I'm telling Mom you have a boyfriend now!"

"Does he have a pretty voice too?"

"Hi Blaine's boyfriend. I'm six. How old are you?"

Eventually the newly formed couple put a stop to the endless stream of chatter. Kurt places his index finger on Brittany's lips while Blaine sends his sister a pointed look. The two girl quiet instantaneously, causing Blaine to sigh in relief and Kurt to smile at Blaine's dramatics. In that moment Kurt knows Blaine will get along with his friends just fine, especially Rachel once she gets over the fact that Blaine is _not_ a spy.

"Brittany, this is Blaine. Blaine this is Brittany. She's one of my girl friends from New Directions."

Blaine went to shake Brittany's hand, but the blonde unsurprisingly pulled him into a tight hug while rambling about how happy she was for her dolphin to meet another dolphin. The two parted, Blaine rubbing the back of his neck and Brittany bouncing happily on the soles of her feet.

"Kurt, this is my little sister Contessa. Tessa, say hi to Kurt."

The little girl smiled impishly and for a second Kurt was reminded of Santana. What was going through that mind of hers that had her looking so mischievous?

"Hi Kurt!"

"Hi." Kurt remained cautious, but the little girl's smile and bright mood were infectious.

"Are you really Blaine's boyfriend?"

Kurt looked to Blaine who said nothing, but his red cheeks gave away his inner turmoil. "Not officially as of yet, but I hope to be."

The little girl smirked something Santana would be proud of and all of Kurt's fears returned to the surface. "Then why were you two kissing?"

"Tessa!"

The clever girl turned to her inflamed brother, innocent expression perfectly in place. "What did I do?"

Brittany took Blaine's pause as an opportunity to speak. "Dolphin kisses are the sweetest thing. Blaine, do Kurt's lips still taste sweet like they used to?"

"You do _not_ have to answer that, Blaine," Kurt intervened. "And Britt, remember what I told you about that?"

"I like you," Tessa said to Brittany once all the drama died down and the quartet were immersed in half awkward, half amused silence. "Want to be friends?"

"Sure! I've always wanted a pretty munchkin as a friend." Brittany smiled but soon her faced turned serious. "But you have to promise not to dance on top of Lord Tubbington because he's allergic."

"That sounds fairs," the other girl replied diplomatically. "I wouldn't want to make him sick."

Kurt had a feeling that this would be the beginning of a beautiful relationship and some wonderful friendships for all involved.

* * *

_**A/N: Wow this is a lot longer than I thought it would be. It took up twelve pages in my notebook but just over 3,600 words isn't too bad at all.  
**_

_**Let me know what you thought of it! :] I might add something more in the universe someday in the future if anyone's interested.  
**_

_**I know there's a back and forth between past tense and present tense, but I couldn't decide which one I preferred so I just left it as is.  
**_

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own any rights whatsoever to the song "Kissin U" by Miranda Cosgrove.  
**


End file.
